Oh No, He's Hot
by Conduitassbutts
Summary: You were a special kind of human. You had the power of Thor himself, so you provided help with Victoria's newborn army when they came for the Cullens. One thing you weren't expecting, was to meet your soulmate. Felix x Reader fanfic because there's not enough of that in the world.
1. Chapter 1: Thunderstruck By Surprise

You had a lot of close calls during the fight. You got tossed around like a ragdoll, one time hitting the ground so hard you landed wrong on a branch that cut your arm pretty bad. Which only brought on more hungry, flighty Newborns your way. One of the cons of being human was that you couldn't react as fast as your vampire friends during the battle.

But, you made up for it with your power. When you first arrived in Forks a couple months ago, you were being attacked by a vampire. You were running through the forest that you were camping in, terrified and panicking while this rogue vamp chased you, clearly enjoying themselves. They caught up to you eventually and threw you into a tree, breaking your leg. As they approached, you raised your hands to shield your face, screaming.

All you remember after that was an electric feeling rushing through you, a bright white light, the sound of thunder, followed by screams. All you remember before passing out from exhaustion was a pair of golden eyes looking at you.

Carlisle was the one who found you, and brought you back to the Cullen's place to patch you up. He for one was a bit dumbfounded by your powers, as was the rest of the coven. At first, they thought it was a weather manipulation power - which in part, it was. But then Alice had a vision the revealed more; you were no regular human. The extreme stress you were under due to nearly dying and having your leg broken triggered an old, ancient power in you. You had full control over lightning, being able to summon it at will and affect the weather in your immediate area.

Emmett jokingly began calling you Thor due to this, and then the nickname began to stick. While you learnt how your new powers worked and healed from your injury, the Cullens had practically taken you in as one of their own, Carlisle and Esme quickly becoming parental figures to you.

So here you were, a rip-off God of Thunder, fighting desperately and aggressively against beings more physically powerful than you.

You were currently in an intense wrestling match with one Newborn, who was desperately trying to get a bite in. You held their wrists in each hand, struggling to keep them off you. You were exceptionally strong for a human, which you concluded was part of your "fake Thor-ness", as you'd called it once. Red eyes glared into your Y/E/C ones, enraged and bloodthirsty.

Growling, you channeled the electricity in your veins through your arms, your eyes now glowing a bright, almost white-ish blue colour. The Newborn's eyes widened in shock before his screaming began as he was being electrocuted. You grinned manically and got to your feet, never letting go of the Newborn's arms. You watched as his skin began to crack in multiple places, eventually giving way entirely.

Two more Newborns approached you, ready to avenge their comrade. Concentrating hard, you let go of the one you were frying and crouched low before jumping high into the air, a current of lightning following you. Raising your fist and with a piercing scream, you hit the ground with a clap of thunder. The lighting surrounding you hit the two vampires, a chain like effect taking place. The force of the lightning coursing through them was so intense they cracked and crumbled before your eyes, parts of their limbs turning black before quickly dissolving into ash.

Taking a breath, you got to your feet and looked around you. The last of the Newborns were being thrown into a nearby pyre. Rosalie, Esme and some of the wolves who were helping in the fight were watching you with wide eyes.

You'd practiced with your power before, but this was the first time anyone had seen it in full force.

"You doing okay there, Thor?" Emmett called out, throwing the last piece of a Newborn he was holding into the pyre and joining Rosalie.

You nodded. "Yeah, just a bit winded!" you replied back, grinning.

Esme flitted to your side. "Y/N dear, you're bleeding," she said softly, inspecting your bicep where you were cut.

You gave the kind motherly vampire a reassuring smile. "I'm okay," you replied. "I've have worse."

You were pretty beaten up. A bruise was beginning to form on your left cheek, and blood gathered at the corner of your mouth. The adrenaline however was high, so you barely felt the pain in your face.

Esme wrapped an arm around you and lead you back to the others, who were discussing something in hushed tones.

Bella and Edward had rejoined the fighters, who filled them in on everything that happened. Edward was both astonished and impressed with your power after reading the thoughts in both Esme and Rosalie's heads. One young Newborn surrendered, and was currently being watched over by Jasper.

Things were not quite over yet, however. A rogue Newborn managed to injure one of the wolves badly.

"You need to get him out of here," Carlisle spoke urgently to the leader of the pack. "The Volturi won't honour a treaty with the wolves, and they'll be here any moment."

The pack leader, who was now in his human form along with the rest of them and the injured boy, nodded and the group began to transport their friend back home.

"What about Y/N?" Rosalie asked, coming to your side. Surprisingly, the two of you got along quite well, which surprised the coven and Bella equally.

"It's too late to get her out of here," Edward replied, wrapping his arms around Bella. "She has to stay, they'll smell her scent here regardless."

Your heart skipped a few beats. You weren't quite ready to face the infamous Volturi guard. As Rosalie gently rubbed your back reassuringly, you took a deep breath and readied yourself.

The Cullens stood in solidarity as four cloaked figures approached them, you noted they had a sinister vibe about them in the way they carried themselves. Rosalie positioned herself in front of you, so you were partially obscured by her and Esme. You could only just get a slight look at them as they lowered their hoods - three guys and one girl.

It was the red eyed girl who spoke. "I'm impressed, it's not often a coven survives an attack unscathed of this magnitude."

"We were lucky," Edward replied coolly, his face betraying no emotion.

A humorless smirk appeared on the girl's face. "I doubt that."

You take a moment to study each of the red eyed vampires closely. One was lean, with clothes that you couldn't decide on whether they were fashionable or ghastly. Maybe a mix of the two. The man - well, boy, next to him had an innocent looking face, much like the girl's, save for the red eyes. They looked to be no older than 15, which made you sad. The fourth vampire was extremely tall and bigger built than his companions, the muscle of the group, you concluded.

 _Very attractive muscle_ , you couldn't help but think, your mind going south as you blatantly checked him out.

Edward spared you one fleeting glance as if to say "Please stop."

You shot him a shy cheeky smile.

"It appears we missed a rather entertaining fight," the boyish vampire mused.

"Yes," the girl replied, her smirk disappearing. "It's not often we're rendered unnecessary."

Then her eyes landed on you. Your heart began to race as a cruel smile graced her face.

"My my, it appears you've let another human in on our secret," she said with a slight bite to her words, alerting her companions to your presence. "Come forward, human."

You looked to Rosalie frantically, who put her hand on your shoulder, along with Esme. "She is of no danger to the exposure of our kind," she argued in your defense, "leave her be."

Her words did not affect the girl, who you now assumed was in charge of this group. However it was the leaner male vampire with the questionable clothing who spoke next. "Let us be the judge of that."

You took a shaky breath, running a hand through your battle messy Y/H/C hair. "It's okay, I can handle it," you whispered to the blonde vampire next to you. With that, you took a few cautious steps forward into eye-shot, heart hammering away painfully in your chest.

All eyes were on you now.

"Who are you?" the blonde red eyed vampire demanded, now glaring at you coldly.

As afraid as you were, you kept your gaze high, meeting her glare. "My name is Y/N," you stated clearly.

"And what business does a human have consorting with our kind?"

Your eyes nervously darted around, measuring up the others' reactions. The leaner vampire looked curious, the boyish one merely bored. The fourth however, was watching with great interest. You could feel the tall vampire's eyes burning a hole into your face the longer you stood there. "I came to assist the Cullens in their fight against the Newborns," you informed her, fists clenching tightly at your sides.

The girl let out a "Hmph" noise.

"She speaks the truth Jane," Carlisle interjected, watching both you and the Volturi carefully. "She's a gifted human."

"And pray tell us, what are your gifts dear Y/N?" the boyish vampire asked.

You looked back over your shoulder, locking eyes with Edward. _I have no choice but to show my powers, don't I?_

He slightly nodded, just enough for you to know that he heard you.

Turning back to face the Volturi, you took a deep breath before cautiously raising your hands, palms facing upward. The faint sound of thunder rumbled faintly as your hands lit up with the lightning within you. You kept your gaze steady as your E/C eyes turned from their natural colour to the glowing blue that came with using your abilities. Their reactions amused you; Jane and her group took a slight step back, red eyes wide with varying emotions across the group - shock, confusion, wariness and wonder.

"You seem to have a habit of collecting gifted young ones, Carlisle!" The leaner one called out, an amused look on his pretty, gaunt face.

You let your powers subside, the lightning and thunder toning down and your eyes no longer glowing.

Suddenly, Edward let out a strange bark of a laugh.

Jane took issue with his outburst. "Is something the matter, _Cullen?_ " she asked, spitting out the surname.

You and Bella shared the same expression of _what the ever loving fuck, dude?_ as you looked at her boyfriend. He shook his head before replying, baring a bitter grin. "It's amusing, how part of your intention was to check to see if my mate was still human, when one of yours has just found a human mate himself."

Everyone looked around at each other wildly, confused and alarmed.

You also shared this assessment. "I beg your bloody pardon, Eddy?" you asked as calmly as you could, glaring at the golden eyed man, the language earning a chuckle from Emmett.

He gestured to the tall vampire of the group. "Why don't you share with everyone, Felix?" he challenged.

All eyes shifted to Felix, the fourth vampire, who was slightly growling and looking remarkably uncomfortable. You stared at him, holding your breath waiting for the answer.

"It's true," he admitted in a low voice that you could barely hear.

"What?" Jane hissed, her bright crimson eyes narrowing at the vampire twice her size.

He avoided her gaze, instead choosing to look at you. "I feel the mating pull towards her."

A few hisses erupted within the clearing, along with a couple growls. A cold pair of hands grabbed your shoulders and pulled you back, with a glance you saw it was Carlisle who had a carefully contained look of worry on his face. Your head spun back to stare at Felix in shock, mouth slightly open.

"This is... unexpected," Jane broke the growls and hissing with a bored voice. "We will have to consult with Aro for further course of action. But know this, Y/N," she added, looking directly at you with a burning calm fury. "Gifted or not, you're still a human who knows of our kind. You won't stay human for long, you can count on that."

You raised your head a little. Okay I may be freaking the fuck out right now but I won't let her scare me. "So be it," you began calmly, "but please, don't try to intimidate me with petty threats, _kid_ ," you said the last word with a slight growl, which took you back a bit.

Jane stepped forward with the pure intent of teaching you some manners her way. The boy to her side and Felix put a hand on each of her shoulders, stopping her. "Let us continue with what we came here to do," Felix reminded her, his red eyes darting from her angry face to your barely-contained fearful one. _Did he just save my ass?_

Jane smiled for a second, collecting herself before turning her attention to the Newborn Jasper was standing with. "You missed one," she pointed out, the happy glint in her eyes disturbing you to no end.

 _Son of a bitch he_ _ **did**_ _save my ass._

While the Cullens did try to reason with Jane and argue for the Newborn girl's life, it was pointless. The Volturi members had made up their minds, and with that, Jane ordered Felix to dispose of her, stating that she wanted to "go home".

You watched as he strode forward toward the poor girl, who was still recovering on the ground after Jane used her terrifying gifts on her. He yanked her up from the ground roughly, and you had to close your eyes when the screams and sounds of a vampire being torn apart began.

When they stopped, you opened your eyes and found Felix finishing disposing of the Newborn girl's remains. When he was done, he met your horrified gaze with a look on his face you couldn't quite place. The two of you stared at each other for a while, almost as if you were studying each other's features closely An absent thought of _oh no, he's hot_ briefly crossed your mind.

You couldn't tell how you were feeling - you'd just found out that the vampire you just watched decapitate a poor young girl was apparently your soulmate. How does anyone react to that?

" _Felix_ ," Jane called out, an underlying warning in her voice.

With one last once-over of your face, he rejoined his group, and the Volturi disappeared into the treeline and out of sight. You let out a shaky, sobbing breath and fell to your knees. "What the _hell_ just happened?"


	2. Chapter 2: An Executioner's Shock

Summary:

Felix had little interest in dealing with the Cullens and their human pet. But all that changes when he lays eyes on her, and now he's just a little more attentive to the mission.

Felix's POV:

Aro had given them clear orders; investigate the Newborns in Seattle, check in with the Cullens to see if Bella Swan was still human. When Demetri made contact with Aro and informed him of the connection between the golden eyed coven and the small army of new vampires, he urged them to observe and see if they would fall. While he would be disappointed with the death of the gifted Cullens and the fact that he wouldn't be able to add them to his guard - his "collection" - he would be more than happy to see them fall. After all, him and Carlisle were not on good terms after he left them in Volterra.

So they kept watch.

And by God, Felix found the whole situation _frustrating_.

His training as a guard and executioner of the Volturi was screaming at him to take care of the Newborn army, it was their job. They weren't being conspicuous, they were murdering humans with no care in the world and it was the Volturi's job - _his_ job - to dispose of vampires like them. But whenever he brought up his concerns, Jane used her ability on him.

So he travelled through the forest in a foul mood alongside his companions, seething slightly on the inside at how the witch twins wouldn't act and do something about the Newborns. _Alec could easily use his powers and we'd have this mission completed within minutes. Absolutely ridiculous._

Felix was itching for this mission to be over, feeling quite fed up with the entire situation and his travelling companions' responses to events.

When they entered the clearing, the Cullens were awaiting them, tense and cautious. Felix zoned out and glanced around at the mess around them. Broken branches lay scattered around the grassy area, a rock had been cracked from what he gathered was someone being thrown into it. The pyre with all the Newborn bodies was burning brightly to the side of the two groups. He couldn't deny that he was impressed by how well they managed to handle themselves, but he'd never admit it out loud.

"My my, it appears you've let another human in on our secret," Jane's voice broke him out of his bored train of thought.

 _Another human?_ he grumbled to himself internally, gritting his teeth. _Do they know no sense of secrecy?_

The Cullens tensed up, Carlisle's mate and the blonde female standing protectively in front of another figure who he assumed was the second human. It was the blonde who spoke next. "She is of no danger to the exposure of our kind," she stated firmly, glaring Jane down, "leave her be."

"Let us be the judge of that," Demetri responded, smirking slightly at the blonde, who only glared harder.

A soft voice came from behind the female. "It's okay, I can handle it," it whispered.

The figure moved from behind the two protective Cullens and stepped forward. A young woman stood before them, jaw clenched tight. Her clothes were tattered and battle-worn, and Felix smelled the scent of blood on her, making a mental note that she smelt particularly nice. E/C eyes stared intently at Jane, her brows raised as if to say let's get his over with.

"Who are you?" Jane asked, slipping into her interrogation stance quickly.

"My name is Y/N," the woman spoke clearly, keeping her head high.

"And what business does a human have consorting with our kind?"

Her eyes flickered nervously between each of his companions, landing on him last. Felix straightened up a little, a feeling of complete intoxication taking over him. It was foreign, but... pleasant. He tried to brush it off, narrowing his eyes at the girl before him and steeling himself. _Settle down,_ he grumbled again. _Get a hold of yourself, idiota._

The girl's face turned a little red, blood rushing to her cheeks. "I came to assist the Cullens in their fight against the Newborns," she stated, clenching her fists tightly.

Demetri and Alec let out low chuckles that only a vampire's ears could hear. Jane however was not amused, letting out an indignant "Hmph" of a noise.

"She speaks the truth Jane," said Carlisle, his golden eyes darting from Jane to the human in question with worry.

"And pray tell us," Alec inquire, amused by his sister's reaction, "what are your gifts dear Y/N?"

The human took a shaky breath, looking back at Edward Cullen for a moment, who gave a slight nod. Felix's curiosity was burning by this point. She inhaled deeply, raising her hands with her palms facing upwards. A rumble of thunder echoed abruptly in the sky above them, and the human girl's hands lit up with searingly bright lightning. She raised her head a little higher, standing tall and her eyes began to change from their natural colour to the same glowing hue of blue as the lightning in her hands.

In all his years of living both as a human and his current life as a vampire, Felix had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

"You seem to have a habit of collecting gifted young ones, Carlisle!" Demetri called out, an amused look on his face.

Felix only just registered what his friend had said; in this moment, he only had eyes for the human in front of him, her powers subsiding as she lowered her hands. A mix of emotions were rushing through him, part of him wanted to go to her despite knowing that that would be rather unorthodox of him to do, considering the situation. What he wanted to do if he did that? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that she was fascinating to him, and that he wished no harm on her. It was like there was a physical rope lassoed around him, yanking hard to pull him closer to her.

With a feeling of dread and an astonished thought of _oh **shit**_ , Felix came to the realization that this had to be his mate. What other reason could there be for this reaction? He'd certainly never felt this pull to any other human, or even any vampires he'd met.

A sudden laugh snapped him out of his deep thinking.

"What is it, _Cullen?_ " Jane hissed, irritated by the obnoxious outburst.

The source of the laugh was the Cullen's mind-reader, who looked very amused. His human mate beside him stared as if he'd grown two heads. "It's amusing, how part of your intention was to check to see if my mate was still human, when one of yours has just found a human mate himself."

Felix felt himself tense up. _Don't you speak another word, Cullen, if you're implying what I think you are..._

Edward merely looked at him with a smug look on his face.

"I beg your bloody pardon, Eddy?" the human snapped, glaring at the mind-reader with a look of confusion and disbelief.

He didn't reply to her, now gesturing to Felix. "Why don't you share with everyone, Felix?" he challenged.

The cocky, self-satisfied tone in his voice set off a low growl from Felix, all eyes now on him. If he was still human, he was sure he'd be red in the face by now. "It's true," he admitted.

"What?" Jane hissed, glaring at him with the burning fury of a thousand suns.

He couldn't meet anyone's eyes; not Jane's or the other in his group, not any of the Cullens (most definitely not Edward's), so he looked at the human. "I feel the mating pull towards her."

Growls and hisses erupted in the clearing, making the human, Y/N, jump, her eyes widening in fear. Carlisle pulled her back, keeping his hands on her shoulders while his mate - Esme, he believed her name was - stepped closer to her. Felix felt some annoyance at the Cullen patriarch; _he_ should be the one to do that, pull the girl away from the tension. He briefly imagined himself wrapping his arms around the scared little human, the thought almost bringing a dumb boyish smile to his face.

Y/N looked back from seeing who had pulled her back to stare at Felix, wide eyed and open mouthed. He couldn't tell if the look on her face was one of fear because of him, or fear of the situation in general. Regardless, he felt a little crestfallen.

"This is... unexpected," Jane broke the growls and hissing, sounding monotone. "We will have to consult with Aro for further course of action. But know this, Y/N," she added, looking directly at Y/N. "Gifted or not, you're still a human who knows of our kind. You won't stay human for long, you can count on that."

Felix whipped his head around to glare at the witch girl, the urge to throw her as far as he could across the clearing building rapidly.

Then again, when didn't he feel like doing that? Felix wasn't exactly fond of Jane, to say the least - Alec on the other hand was at least tolerable.

"So be it," Y/N replied calmly, distracting him from his aggressive thoughts, "but please, don't try to intimidate me with petty threats, _kid_."

Felix fought to contain a smirk. _Oh yeah, I'm taken with her_ , he concluded. This human girl had the audacity to stand up to Jane - _Jane_ , of all people - and that, was something he admired greatly. She was a feared member of the Volturi, one of the highest ranking officers, and here this human was defying her.

It was practically love at first sight.

Jane on the other hand was not as impressed, making a move toward his mate. The look in her eyes was one he knew well, as he'd seen it many times before she'd use her abilities on some poor wretched being. And also himself.

 _Don't you dare._

Felix quickly grabbed one of her shoulders, as did Alec. "Let us continue with what we came here to do," Felix reminded her, glancing quickly from Jane to Y/N, who's stoic resolve was slowly breaking. He could hear her heart hammering away in her chest hard.

Jane tensed. Then a smile appeared on her face, a tight-lipped one. She turned her rage onto another - a Newborn who one of the Cullen males stood with. "You missed one."

She began interrogating the girl, using her powers maliciously and smirking when the Newborn fell to the ground screaming. The Cullen's leaders tried to argue for the girl's asylum, saying that they'd take her in as one of their own. Jane however, had made her mind up.

Without sparing a glance at him, Jane blandly stated "Take care of that Felix, I wish to go home."

And so he did. It was his job. Being the executioner of the Volturi, this was his purpose. After he had taken the Newborn's life and had finished disposing of the pieces, he met Y/N's horrified eyes. A pang of regret went through him as he studied her face, clearly shaken by what he'd done. If someone had asked Felix if there was a kill he'd regretted a week prior to this moment, he'd have laughed and said. "Regret? Please, I harbour no regrets."

Now though? He would say this one was a kill he'd regret, not due to caring about the deceased, definitely not, but solely due to it being the cause of his human mate's fearful gaze directed at him. And it shattered him on the inside, completely and beyond a shadow of doubt in his mind.


	3. Chapter 3: Electric Feelings

Summary:

Y/N is shaken by the events in the clearing and needs some time to process it all. What better way to do that then go to a bar and drink your emotions under the table?

* * *

Staring blankly off into space while the others talked, Y/N clutched the blanket around her tighter. Today had gone in a direction that she had not anticipated, and now she didn't know how to process it.

Just those two little sentences were on repeat in your head. "It's true. I feel the mating pull towards her."

The vampire's face was ingrained into your mind. Part of you was fully aware that he was a dangerous individual, perfectly capable of doing some serious damage to you if he chose to. On the other hand, you were... curious. Very curious. He fascinated you.

Felix of the Volturi fascinated you, and it gave you the mother of all headaches.

"Y/N?"

You looked up and met the concerned face of Rosalie, gazing down with worry.

"Do you... want to talk about it?" she offered.

You nodded lamely. Your eyes were red and sore from crying earlier. After the Volturi left, you completely broke down. The adrenaline had reached it's limit, and you crumbled in on yourself. Jasper had to use his powers on you to help you calm down, as your breathing became uncontrollably erratic and heavy due to a panic attack.

"So, you're the mate of the Volturi's top executioner," Rosalie began, shuffling over to you on the couch.

Letting out a heavy sigh, you nodded again. "Apparently," you murmured.

Rosalie studied your face carefully. It pained her to see you so down. "And how does that make you feel?"

Slowly, you turned your head to meet her gaze. Any energy you had was gone. "I...," you began, unsure of how to begin. _What do I think?_ "...Part of me is upset, and yet..."

"You're also a little curious, aren't you?" she finished, a very faint smile gracing her lovely face, not quite meeting her eyes.

Looking down again, you merely nodded. "It's fucked up. This is all messed up, and quite honestly I don't know how to process it."

The two of you sat in silence for a moment. One thing you appreciated when it came to hanging out with Rosalie is that she never prodded or poked you for more info; she let you talk when you were ready.

You got along with the Cullens pretty well, but to everyone's surprise, you developed a sisterly bond with Rosalie very quickly. At first, you'd been warned by Bella that she may not be the most welcoming to you, since that was the case with her. However, it took you both by surprise when the beautiful blonde vampire treated you with kindness and nothing but. Second to Rosalie was Emmett, naturally. He found your powers interesting and "badass", and the two of you would often tease each other lightly.

With a sigh, you removed the blanket from your shoulders. "I think... I want to go out for a while," you told her. "I need to think."

Rosalie put a hand on your back as you shakily rose from the couch. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked.

Again, you just nodded, mustering the energy to give her a small smile. "Yeah, I need some space to mull things over," you replied. "I'm going to change out of these clothes and then head out."

With that, you left the living room and headed upstairs to your own room the Cullens had arranged for you. Since you were staying with them, Esme had turned one of the spare offices into a makeshift bedroom for you. Once you closed the door behind you, you weakly shed your current clothes that were now torn in several places, save for the jeans you had on. Changing into a simple white t shirt and making an effort to tie your H/C hair up into a non-sloppy ponytail, you gave yourself a once-over in the mirror.

 _Okay, still looking like a piece of shit, but a little more human_ , you thought to yourself.

Now the question was, where were you going to go?

* * *

A bar. Of all the places you picked, you picked a small, cosy bar in town to wallow in your feelings. It's not like you really wanted to walk through a park at 8 pm. To be honest with yourself, you needed a break from nature and trees all together right now.

With a sigh, you sat down at the bar, waving down the bartender.

"Evening, what can I get you?" he asked, wiping an empty glass and quickly looking you over.

"Coke and vodka would be great," you told him, pushing yourself to speak louder than a mumble.

After paying for the drink, you sat and only vaguely registered the bartender making up the drink for you. Your thoughts shifted back to Felix once more, and the spiral of thoughts you had earlier began again.

Again, he did fascinate you, and it wasn't like he _wasn't_ attractive - quite the opposite, in fact.

However, there was more to your concerns than just him being apart of the Volturi. His reactions to you in the clearing left you confused and possibly even a little bit hurt. If he showed any sign of romantic interest in you, he didn't show it. Could be be disappointed that you were his mate? Even more pressing, _would_ you be upset if that were the case?

"Here you go Miss," the bartender's voice breaking you out of your thoughts. "One coke and vodka for the pretty lady."

You felt your lips pull up in what was an attempt at a polite smile. You took a long swig of the rather large glass of alcohol, your face scrunching up when the aftertaste hit.

The bartender's attention was no longer on you now. You were faintly aware of another body coming to sit down at the stool next to you. "Hi, what can I get you tonight, man?"

"Whatever she's having," a deep, smooth voice replied.

You turned your head towards the stranger next to you, and when your eyes met you felt your heart try to escape your rib cage.

There was Felix, sitting next to you, one arm resting on the counter of the bar. He had sunglasses on indoors, and the seven layers of clothes he was wearing back in the clearing were now reduced to just a shirt and long jacket.

A tiny, hysterical laugh bubbled in your chest, just escaping your lips, making the large vampire raise his eyebrows. "You know sunglasses inside went out in the early 2000's right?"

The hint of a smile graced the man's face. "Then by all means, feel free to call me tacky," he replied coolly.

Clutching your drink in your hand like it was your lifeline, you chewed on your lip thinking of what to do. "So..."

"So," Felix repeated, his drink now in front of him. The bartender was now busy with other patrons.

"Let's talk somewhere more private," you blurted out, abruptly standing to your feet.

Without waiting for a response, you strode over to a booth nestled in the corner of the bar, downing more of your drink as if it would give you a boost of liquid courage. Sitting down, you watched warily as the vampire sat across from you. Once he settled in, he removed the glasses he was wearing, giving you a better look at his face.

 _Jesus Christ he's pretty._ Shaking your head slightly to rid yourself of the blatant thirst for the attractive vampire in front of you, you decided to be the first to speak. "Can vampires even drink?" you asked dumbly, genuinely curious.

He replied by taking a drink from his glass. Setting it down on the table, a smirk appeared. "We can, it just doesn't affect us the way it does to you humans."

Your mouth widening into an "O" shape, you nodded lamely.

Felix was watching you with an intensity that made you feel as if someone had shoved you onto a stage and asked you to perform in front of a large crowd with zero skill. He took note of your disheveled appearance; the red puffy eyes, the overall tired demeanor. A pang of sadness showed in his face. "I know this has all been rather... overwhelming," he began, clasping his hands together in front of him. "But if you're willing, I'd like to discuss everything?"

Breathing deeply, you pushed your drink to the side and rested your chin on your fists. "I think I'd like that," you replied, a little uncertain. You did want to talk, that was true. You just felt... unsure overall.

Felix smiled, happy that you were open to talking with him and not pushing him away. "Great, then let's begin."

You didn't waste any time asking the heavy questions. "Am I really your mate?" you deadpanned.

Sitting up a little, Felix nodded. "Yes," he confirmed, his gaze never wavering.

"Okay," you breathed, nodding to yourself. "You mentioned something about a 'pull'. What exactly did you mean?"

He toyed with the glass in his hand as he gave you an answer, "When my kind finds their mate, they feel this 'pull' towards them. If one of them is human, they - meaning the human - doesn't necessarily feel it the same way we do. It's stronger when it's two vampires. But the pull itself is strong, and impossible to ignore."

"And...," you hesitated before asking your next question, feeling your face burn a little, "you feel this pull toward me?"

He nodded, his smile turning a little bit bashful. "Think of it as if you're experiencing tunnel-vision," he explained further. "Imagine seeing someone and then they're all you can focus on, everything around you is void and not important, and all you want to do is go to them."

"Like... a kind of magnetism?" you asked, sitting up a little straighter.

His red eyes had a hint of amusement in them at your comparison. "I suppose you could call it that."

The two of you fell into silence while you thought everything he told you over, the music in the bar playing at a reasonable volume in the background. You reached for your drink again and took a small sip at first before chugging the entire thing down; Felix watched this with a disturbed expression on his face, quite horrified at the display.

You set the now empty glass down with a smirk. "What, you haven't seen someone down the rest of their drink in one go before?" you teased, fighting a cheeky grin from growing on your face.

The vampire shook his head. "I mean - I haven't seen such a beautiful young lady do that before," he replied, the compliment amusing you.

"Oh come on," you scoffed playfully. "It's not the 1400's anymore, and what I did is considered 'tame' compared to what most young ladies and guys alike do nowadays." You finished the sentence with a slight grimace. You weren't exactly a fan of the drinking culture of getting shit-faced drunk and doing keg stands. None the less, you considered yourself a responsible drinker that could handle the stuff.

Felix mirrored your expression, the two of you gazing at each other for a moment before you began laughing a little, him joining you to your surprise. _He's not that scary_ , you noted. _In fact he's... actually really easy to talk to_. You were enjoying yourself, to your surprise. You were quite content in being in his company.

There was something about just being in each other's presence that made the two of you feel electrified and alive, like there was something in the air around the booth you sat in. Neither of you were aware that this feeling was a mutual one, but for you at least, you wondered if he felt it too.

A thought popped into your head that made your smile disappear. "Wait, what about the rest of your group you came with?" you asked, frowning. "I doubt they'd be happy with you coming here to see me, let alone even attempt to talk to me." Your thoughts travelled back to the menacing look in the small blonde vampire's eyes. Even for someone that looks so young, she was terrifying.

Felix shrugged. "What they don't know won't hurt them," he replied easily.

Your confusion grew even more. "What do they _think_ you're doing, then?"

"I told them that I needed to hunt," Felix explained smoothly, his former smirk returning. "Besides, I just had to meet you; that display in the clearing with your powers was most impressive."

He cheekily winked at you, his smirk only growing when your heart did a double take at his playful flirting.

 _Stupid vampire hearing._

You looked down shyly, peeking up at him through your lashes. "Well, in that case, I'm glad you managed to sneak around them. I'm honestly really enjoying talking to you," you spoke earnestly.

Your words unknowing to you, made the tall, mountainous cocky vampire melt. His smirk dissolved into a soft, adoring smile. You didn't know what was going through Felix's head, but you liked to think that your feelings in this particular situation were mutual. Heart hammering away in you chest, you asked him one more question. "Will I die eventually?" you gently asked. "The girl you were with made it very clear that I wouldn't be alive for much longer..."

To your surprise, Felix took your hands in his, his eyes fixed on your E/C ones. "Listen to me very closely, Y/N," he began in a serious tone. "While I have no doubt that you're fully capable of taking care of yourself considering you lived through the Newborn attack, and while I don't have any knowledge of my master's plans, no harm will come to you while I'm still standing."

Weakly gripping his hands back, your own feeling very small in his large ones, you shook your head sadly. The familiar sting of tears and the gripping emotions you came here to drink away returning to you. "You're telling me that you'd defy your own coven for me?"

"If it came down to it, yes."

"But I don't underst-"

Shaking his head rapidly, Felix cut you off before you could continue further. "I've waited, many years - hundreds, thousands even - to find my mate." He paused to compose himself, taking an unneeded intake of breath, closing his eyes. "If any harm were to fall on you, it would destroy me. And I'll be damned if I'm going to let anyone hurt you."

The tears were silently falling now. You squeezed your eyes shut, feeling embarrassed for crying in front of Felix and also afraid at what the future held.

"Y/N, please look at me," you heard him plead softly.

When you didn't answer or respond, your body going rigid trying to keep everything bottled in, you felt Felix's hands leave yours. Before you could beat yourself up for getting too emotional and making him withdraw, you felt the seat dip to your side and a cold hand cupping your face. You willed your eyes open and saw Felix sitting next to you.

He wiped away the stream of tears that were making their way down your cheek. "I swear, nothing is going to happen to you."

With that, neither of you spoke further. Felix pulled you into his side, wrapping an arm protectively around your shoulders and pressing a feather light kiss to the top of your head. You practically curled up into his side, welcoming the feeling of security his actions brought you. The two of you stayed like that for a while, neither of you willing to move.

When your breathing calmed down, you slowly sat up and met his concerned, gentle gaze. "Thank you," you whispered.

Felix smiled down at you with what you would almost describe as a loving gaze. "Any time, mia cara."

* * *

"So, when do you think we'll see each other next?" you asked as Felix walked with you to the parking lot, hand in hand.

"I'm uncertain," he answered honestly, giving your hand a gentle squeeze.

"Just saying, I think you may just have me completely enarmoured with you," you said dramatically, spinning around giggling while Felix twirled you around, your hair fanning out as you moved. It was safe to say that your mood had improved after the cry session in the bar, all thanks to the giant of a vampire you were walking with.

"Oh, is that so?" he purred, grinning widely at your antics.

You merely shrug. "What can I say Lex, you know how to charm a girl," you stated, your own grin matching his.

" _Lex?_ " he repeated, raising an eyebrow sceptically at the nickname.

"It's either that or Fee-Fee, take your pick," you challenged him, not even remotely ashamed at the nickname you've bestowed on him.

He pursed his lips, rolling his eyes before smiling again. "Lex it is," he conceded grudgingly.

The two of you reached your car. You did come to Forks with your own vehicle of course, so it saved you the trouble of relying on the Cullens for transportation. "So, I guess I'll be heading back," you murmured, shifting your weight slightly. You still held onto Felix's hand, and he kept a grip on you as well.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?" he asked, "I could drive you at least to the start of the Cullen's driveway."

You gave him a teeny smile. "Thank you, but I'm not sure how that would go down with the Cullens," you confessed. "No doubt by now Alice has seen me hanging out with you."

Felix sighed, disappointed. "You make a good point."

Unwillingly, the two of you let go of each other's hands. You studied his features, memorizing them as much as you could. You didn't know when you'd see each other again, and the uncertainty made your heart sink. Your hand rested on the handle of the drivers side of your car. "We should keep in contact," you suggested, hopefully looking up at him.

Felix nodded in agreement, his hands now in the pockets of his jacket. "Would you like it if I wrote you? I know it's old-fashioned, but..."

You nodded as well, smiling up at him. "That would be great, please do that?"

The two of you just stared at each other a moment longer. Before you got in the car, you reached forward and wrapped your arms around Felix's torso, hugging him tightly. You felt his chest rumble with a deep chuckle as his arms wrapped around you in return, one hand stroking your hair.

"I think I'm going to miss you," you admitted softly, your voice half muffled.

"I'll be missing you too, little one."

You held onto Felix a little longer before pulling away. You gave him one last smile before backing away, crossing your arms, missing his wrapped round you already. You watched as he also backed away, smiling at you one last time before turning around and leaving. The next time you blinked, he was gone.

A heavy feeling weighed down your heart, your smile becoming sad. Shaking your head and sighing, you got into your car, and began the drive back to the Cullen's home.

You left earlier feeling uncertain and overwhelmed by the events of today. Now, you return with a new feeling of uncertainty and some sadness at Felix leaving, but it didn't overshadow the overall feeling of happiness and excitement you felt. You had immense powers, which you were still learning about. And now, you had someone new in your life, and you had a feeling things wouldn't ever be the same again now that you knew for certain that you were the mate of Felix.

And in your heart, you were content with being his.


	4. Chapter 4: Guilty As Charged?

Summary:

Half a year has passed, and Y/N and her Volturi lover boy are still going strong despite the distance... but the betrayal of a close friend of the Cullens may divide them. I live on angst.

* * *

Laying down on your bed, you took a deep breath and sighed.

It has been six months since the day of the Newborn attack, and a lot has happened within that time.

First off, Bella and Edward got married. Then proceeded to have a hybrid vampire/human child. Now she's a vampire, and her and Edward's daughter was growing at an alarming rate. Second, you and Felix were going steady. The Cullens were wary, the newly wed parents especially. Which you couldn't fault them for; who knows what the Volturi would do if they found out about their daughter? If it were you, you'd wan to keep your child secret as well. But, you were an adult and fully consenting in this relationship and they respected your wish to stay with him.

Dating Felix was interesting. For one, your communication was primarily through phone calls and letters. You missed seeing him terribly, and the feeling was mutual on his side too. Despite his reputation as the Volturi's hulking, menacing executioner, he was quite a kind lover. Every phone call he would ask about your day and respond with interest when you talked to him about things that happened.

You didn't tell him of Bella and Edward's child. It wasn't your place, and Renesmee herself was a sweet kid - you didn't want to see any harm come to her.

The third and final development over the past few months has been your powers.

It seemed like the more you practiced, the stronger you became. Carlisle had been in contact with a few individuals that had similar abilities to you, trying to help you figure yourself out. One was Kate, a vampire from the Denali coven, with the power to electrocute anyone she touches at will. The second was a young man from an Egyptian coven, who could control the elements. Despite some similarities between yours and their abilities, even they could quite place their fingers on what exactly your powers were. The Egyptian vampire summed it up as a power similar to his; very potent, but for the most part, a mystery.

Regardless of the stress of trying to figure out what exactly your powers were, you enjoyed them.

You found that you could even travel via a chain of lightning summoned from the sky at will. The day you found out about it was not the best of times, but you found some slight amusement in it.

You were sitting on a log in the same snow covered meadow you fought alongside vampires in months ago, watching the little half-vampire girl leap high into the air to catch snowflakes. Her wolf protector - who you found out later was her "imprint", a wolf version of vampire's mating - standing somewhat near you. Renesmee excitedly showed her mother who was also present the perfectly shaped snowflake she caught, grinning gleefully.

It would have been a sweet, family moment, if not for the nearby vampire who witnessed it all.

Her name was Irina. You remembered her furious glare as she watched your group, before running away. Bella tried calling out to her, but no luck.

"She must be upset about Jacob," she concluded, gesturing to the wolf who was hovering over Renesmee.

"We should head back, let the others know," you replied breathlessly.

As you all got ready to travel, something unexpected happened. You began running back in the direction of the Cullen's home, and then a burst of light appeared in the clearing. You felt yourself instinctively leap, feeling the cold winter wind against your face. Then, with a crack of thunder, you landed right on the Cullen's driveway, surprising a shocked young wolf boy named Seth, who dropped a sandwich he was eating in shock. Your sudden appearance made all the vampires in the house run out to investigate.

Looking back through Seth memories, Edward informed everyone that you seemed to have teleported via a chain of lightning. From the singe marks on the ground surrounding where you landed, no one argued this conclusion.

Shortly after Bella and co. arrived back, Alice had her vision; the Volturi were coming. And they wanted to kill Renesmee on the suspicion she was an immortal child.

So now here you were, stressed and even more confused, blankly staring at the ceiling as you waited for Felix to call you.

 _Life here sure is interesting_ , you thought lamely, a small chuckle coming from you.

* * *

The phone laying beside you on the bed began to ring, and you took a deep breath. _Was he aware of everything? He had to be. There's no way he wouldn't be._

Summoning your remaining courage, you picked up the phone and pressed the answer button. "Hey," you said breathlessly.

"Hello Y/N," Felix's deep voice replied on the other end. There was a slightly formal tone to his voice, which added to your fear of him knowing everything.

You let out a heavy sigh. "So, things have gotten rather... complicated here."

"So I've gathered," he replied, "your surrogate family has made an immortal child, it seems. That's not exactly a pardonable offense."

You rolled on your side, pressing the phone to your ear a little tighter. "But that's the thing, Lex. The kid isn't immortal! She's a... living, breathing thing."

You heard an exasperated sigh. "Why did you not tell me any of this?"

"I didn't feel like it was my place to," you spoke earnestly, really trying to convince him. "I _know_ I kept this from you, it's true, and I'm so sorry for doing that. But please trust me that what I'm telling you no is the truth; there's no immortal children here."

There was a long pause on Felix's end. You almost thought he'd put the phone down and left until he responded. "Then tell me your side of things," he asked in a low voice. "Things here are very... hostile. I have Aro in my ear telling me not to believe you if you try to convince me otherwise. And now I don't know what to believe."

A pit of anger began to form in your chest at the news of his "master" trying to convince him that you weren't to be trusted. "Okay love, I'll tell you everything."

And so you did. You told him of when Bella came back from her and Edward's honeymoon sick and already with a baby bump. You told him of the details of the pregnancy, and the delivery - at least, what you witnessed. As soon as she went into "labour", you stood there in shock. You followed them all into the delivery room Carlisle had set up. You saw Rosalie lose her cool at Bella's blood. And you saw Edward use his teeth to get to the baby. That part of the story drew a shocked noise from Felix on the other end of the line.

You also explained how she aged quickly, and that she had a heartbeat. "And that's everything I haven't told you," you concluded your story, anxious to hear his reaction.

It took a while for Felix to respond. "If... if what you're saying is true, then this changes everything about what's going to happen," he spoke in a low, urgent voice. "Y/N, I'll probably get Jane's torture treatment for telling you this but... the Volturi aren't coming to hear the Cullen's side of the story. They're - we, are coming for an execution."

Your hands started shaking as you sat up straight. "But there was no crime committed!" you almost shouted, voice wavering.

"That doesn't matter; my coven has had it out for the Cullens for quite some time now. Any excuse, any slight reason will do."

You felt sick. You felt like you needed to run to the nearest bathroom soon. Or cry. Or scream. Or do all of those things in that exact order. "So there's no hope, then?" you asked feebly.

"I don't know what's going to happen, mia cara," he answered honestly, his tone now sad.

"I really am sorry for not telling you about all of this."

"Hey now," Felix began shooshing you over the phone. "I understand why you did it, and you're being honest with me now."

The two of you were silent for a moment, you taking a moment to steady yourself. _I have to be strong,_ you thought firmly. _Crying won't get me anywhere, even if it's a totally reasonable reaction to all of this_. "So what happens now?"

"Now... I don't know. I guess the next time I'll be seeing you is at the trial, then we'll know what exactly the truth is."

"Wait..." you paused before continuing. "You do believe me, right?"

There was a pause on Felix's end.

Too long of a pause for your liking.

You let out a humorless laugh. "You don't," you breathed, grinning bitterly.

"Y/N..." he began slowly.

"Don't you trust me?"

"I do, of _course_ I do!" you heard Felix curse away from the phone under his breath. Another voice could be heard faintly on the other line. "I just... I can't think of a reason Aro would lie to us. I've been under his service for decades... I just cannot wrap my head around the possibility of even him stooping so low as to deceive us all, even with his grudge against the Cullens."

Closing your eyes, you drew a deep breathe to calm yourself before replying. "But do you believe _me?_ "

"I believe you're telling me the truth now, I really do," he said, being careful to choose his words.

The other voice in the background was louder now. You could hear them say, "We have to go now!"

"I'm sorry, I need to go. We're preparing to leave soon," his tone was apologetic.

Shaken, you nodded even though he couldn't see it. "Felix?"

"Yes?"

"I care about you," you said softly.

A small sigh could be heard from him. "I care about you too, more than you know. Whatever happens, that will never change."

The line went dead. You flopped back down onto the bed, your chest tight with anxiety. You felt strongly for Felix - part of you even began to conclude that you even loved him. But you've never said it, preferring to save that for when you come face to face again.

But now, you wondered if you'll ever get the chance to.


	5. Chapter 5: Steadfast Resolves

After the phone call ended, it was easy for Felix to come to the conclusion that he felt like complete and utter shit. **  
**

He did believe her. He was mostly certain of that. After years of dedication and service to the Volturi however, it was hard for him to wrap his mind around the possibility that they may be in the wrong this time around. For as long as he could remember since he was turned, he'd been loyal to the Volturi. The thought of the trial coming to a sour conclusion, and the possibility of his mate dying as a result of their side winning made him sick to his stomach. While he was upset that Y/N never told him of the child, he wasn't holding it against her. Surprisingly he could see where she was coming from. It wasn't her place; so be it, as far as he was concerned. That wouldn't fly well with his masters, though.

"Your face is going to stay like that permanently if you keep scowling," a voice teased him, clapping him on the back and bringing his mind back to the present.

Felix turned and met the smirk of Demetri, who gestured for him to follow. "I take it the call didn't go too well?" he asked, not sparing his friend a glance as they walked down one of the many long corridors of the castle.

"What do you think?" Felix replied bitterly. "I take it you overheard?"

Finally glancing his way, Demetri grinned. "My closest friend of over 800 years finally meets his mate and has a phone call with her about a situation that will affect us all? No, of course not."

"You're an ass."

"You'll live."

Eyes now staring ahead again, Demetri's tone turned serious. "If what your dearest Y/N said is true, then things are about to get very complicated."

A grim silence followed as the pair entered the throne room, where everyone else was gathered. The reality of just how big this whole ordeal was crept up on Felix, sending an unnerved chill down his spine. Everyone was here, everyone. Alec and Jane stood near the thrones as was their place, all the guards were present regardless of rank. What sent the shock to his system was that the wives were present. They were never brought down from the tower where they resided unless something important was about to happen.

The Cullens were in some deep shit, and if Felix wasn't completely scared of his mate's demise before, he sure was now.

"Ah Demetri, you've retrieved Felix for us!" Aro sang out as they approached, clapping his hands together. His gaze shifted to Felix, and he held his hand out. "How did the call with your young mate go?"

Felix gave Aro his hand, showing no emotion. He couldn't afford to be emotional right now, for his sake and Y/N's.

Keeping his thoughts clear, he watched as Aro's expressions changed; pleasantly calm to begin with, then his brows furrowed as a dark glint overcame his milky red eyes. "Ah, I see." Withdrawing his hand from Felix's, Aro turned his back to him, hands folded behind him. "It appears Felix's mate has also been aware of the child, but has refused to say anything prior to the present day to him."

Murmurs echoed through the hall. Felix kept his eyes forward, on Aro, as his coven-mates began to give him an array of looks that made him want to snap at them. The judgment was there, as were the stares of blooming distrust.

"I've always said the human couldn't be trusted," Caius spoke up, absent-mindedly tapping his boney fingers against the arm of his chair. "Felix, come here a moment."

This can't be good. Felix strode towards Caius, coming to a stop at the foot of the small section of stairs that sat at the feet of the master's three chairs.

"You are certain that your mate's information is to be trusted, full-heartedly?" he asked, fingers ceasing their tapping.

"Yes, Master," he replied earnestly, trying to convey the best he could with tone alone that he knew Y/N was to be trusted. She was.

A grimace began to grow on Caius' face. "And if she were not… are you willing to dispose of her, without bias, like any other member of this coven would in the even of a trial?"

"Caius…" Marcus cautioned, now turning to stare in disbelief at his "brother."

Felix froze on the spot. He couldn't do that. He couldn't. Over two thousand years of waiting for his mate to finally appear in the world, and to just… end them? Like they meant nothing? The thought made him feel sick.

Aro now appeared at Caius' side, also watching Felix intently. "Now, everyone. The killing of mates is not something to be taken lightly, especially given the current company," he added with a pointed glare at Caius, who shrunk a little. "Not to mention Y/N is gifted with formidable abilities… the control of lightning."

He began to mumble to himself, but Felix thought he caught the words, "…would make an excellent addition to the guard," under his breath.

If it comes to it, I'll take her and run, he decided, steeling himself. His newfound resolve made his stand up a little straighter; there was no way in hell he planned to let anyone hurt his mate. Not even my own coven.

"Master Aro," Jane spoke up from where she stood, always present beside her twin. "What is the course of action we'll be taking against the Cullens?"

Aro clapped his hands together as if he just remembered what this entire meeting was about. "Ah, yes! Now, all of you listen very closely…"

* * *

Y/N steadied her stance, eyes narrowed at the vampires who stood in front but a few yards away from her. Surrounding her were Rosalie, Bella and Carlisle, along with newcomers to the Cullen's woodland home.

It didn't take long for everyone to learn of the Volturi's plans to come and meet Renesmee. And with Alice and Jasper missing in action, they were desperate. So Carlisle called upon every friend and friendly acquaintance he knew to help.

One of those acquaintances was a friendly young man named Benjamin, who stood just to the side of Y/N, watching every move and twitch of her expression intently.

"Now, focus on where they're positioned," Benjamin urged her. "You'll want to hit just in front of them."

Nodding, you took a deep breath before raising one hand, palm outward, fingertips spread. The crackle of thunder above you was a tell sign that your powers were surging, drawing energy from the skies above.

"Try not to fry us, Little Thor!" Emmett called out, grinning.

A burst of white light appeared along with an ear-piercing crack. The sound repeated again into two more cracks as the lightning strike branched out, striking the ground beside it's original target in a circular motion around where Emmett and co. stood

You waited, as did the others around you, to see if it worked. Sure enough, by the sound of Emmett's booming laughter, it did. The bolts of lightning struck just in front of the three vampires in front of you.

"Man, I could feel the heat coming off that when it struck!" Emmett crowed, running over to rejoin Rosalie.

"Excellent work, Y/N," Benjamin praised, gently patting your shoulder.

Upon learning you were gifted, Benjamin was very excited to speak with you, to say the least. Your own abilities were similar to his; something he'd never heard of before. When you spoke of the recent developments with your powers, a spark lit up in his eyes, and the two of you began experimenting.

This particular trick was a lightning trap; if it came to a fight, Benjamin thought of the possibility of creating a trap with your lightning, to which you'd agreed to practice. After singing some poor defenseless test trees and rocks, the live vampire test was a success.

"Hey, your the brains behind this whole thing," you countered, grinning back at the Egyptian vampire. "I'm just the chick with the lightning hands."

Carlisle joined the two of you. "Thank you, Benjamin, for helping our Y/N expand her power," he said with a smile. He then turned to you, a slight teasing glint in his eyes. "Your capabilities are growing, I'm glad to see that no vampires were harmed in the making of this trap the two of you have concocted."

You snorted, shaking your head with the grin still firmly plastered onto your face. "Now we wouldn't want any roasted vampires now, would we?"

A little later in the day, you were sitting by yourself watching the sun set when a voice called out to you. Turning to the source of the voice, you saw Renesmee. "Hey kiddo, what are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "Mom and Dad are talking with Kate," she said simply, coming to join you where you sat.

The two of you were quiet for the longest time. At first, you were wary of the little half-vampire girl, but like everyone else, when you finally got around to actually conversing with her she got under your skin. You were weirded out with the whole "imprinting" thing involving her and one of the wolves; besides that though? You liked the kid. In a way, you were now also an unofficial aunt.

"Are you worried?" she asked out of the blue, her brown eyes locked on your face.

You smiled at her, suppressing the negative feelings. "What would give you that idea?"

She reached out and placed a hand on your face. You saw yourself, staring a the phone, waiting for it to ring but it never did. A sad sigh heaving from your chest. More pictures came; just after the trap test with Benjamin. You saw yourself smiling at Carlisle and Benjamin, but as they turned away, it faded into a look of doubt.

You sighed. "I didn't even know you were there for that first one," you admitted honestly. Swallowing, you looked back to the horizon. "Look Ren, your family and I are gonna do everything we can to make sure everything goes smoothly. It's… terrifying, sure, but that's not gonna stop us."

"Is it worth it?"

You turned your head to look back at the girl, who now looked unsure, fiddling with a part of her sleeve. "What do you mean?"

"I'm getting everyone in trouble," she said sadly, eyes downcast, her usually melodic happy voice now uncharacteristically gloomy.

The poor thing, you thought to yourself. Shuffling over to the girl, you put an arm around her in an attempt to comfort her. "Don't put yourself down, okay? None of this is your fault. You're just a kid, and we're gonna show them exactly that alright?" If anything it's Bella and Edward's fault for not being careful, you added internally.

With a little nod, she sniffled and curled into you. You kept your arm tight around her, trying internally to be hopeful. As the sun went down, you brought a now sleepy Renesmee inside to her parents. All was quiet, for the time being.

In five days was when the commotion would begin.


	6. Chapter 6: Conflict Resolution

Summary: The time has come. The day of the trial is here, a vast company of vampires from around the world here to witness the truth of the half-vampire child, and the new turn of Y/N and Felix's relationship.

* * *

The winter air bit against Y/N's face as she stood in the clearing with her chosen family and friends. Feet firmly planted as she stood next to Esme and Carlisle, she glanced around herself nervously.

They were coming. More importantly, he was coming. That phone call was the last time you heard Felix's voice or any word from him; and while you felt selfish for having that situation be at the forefront of her mind, your feelings were her feelings.

Edward and Bella walked past where you stood, standing at the front of the gathering of vampires and wolves with their daughter. "They'll be here in exactly two minutes. Garrett scouted ahead - they're not far away." He paused, tilting his head with a sigh. "Alice was right. They've brought the entire guard, even the wives."

"But Athenodora and Suplicia never leave Volterra!" Esme gasped, honey-colored eyes widening. She linked her arm with Carlisle's, and the couple shared a concerned glance.

A whistle caught your attention. Turning your head you saw Benjamin standing with his mate Tia, his eyes on you. He pointed a finger at the sky and smiled.

I get you. You smiled back at him.

In preparation for the Volturi's arrival, yesterday the physically gifted vampires laid some "in advance" traps. Benjamin had used his Avatar-like abilities to strategically place some boulders and large rocks around the area in case of a fight. The weather was a little cloudy but still fine.

Benjamin had suggested an idea that everyone but Y/N was on board with; "If it comes to a fight, rain lightning from the skies. The chain effect will hit many guards."

"That'll work," you had agreed, internally worrying.

I hope it doesn't come to a fight, I really hope. If it was going to be a fight, that would mean either a) someone would hurt Felix or b) you would be forced to hurt him.

Both possibilities put a sour taste in your mouth.

* * *

As they approached, you couldn't help but note how elegant they all were. Like a well-choreographed play, the pageantry they presented was undoubtedly captivating to look at. You also wondered how so many of them travelled here. Did the Volturi own a private jet? There was no way they'd have swam in such fancy cloaks and no doubt equally fine fashion choices underneath said cloaks.

They moved almost in sync as they came closer. A heavy, nervous exhale escaped you and Esme briefly reached out and squeezed your shoulder firmly.

Your eyes scanned the formation of vampires before you, and it didn't take long for you to find the tall hulking mass that was your man, Felix.

And he was looking right back at you, emotionless and stoic.

Your heart began racing. It had been so long, too long since you'd seen him. His hair had changed; gone was the cute shaggy hair, now replaced by a shorter cut. You mentally noted that while you missed the long hair he still looked good.

You have him a sad smile, to which he returned with his own quick wistful one.

The trial was tense. It should have been clear from the start that there wouldn't have ever been a "fair" outcome from this. Once Ren showed that she was in fact, a hybrid child, the situation appeared to both turn in your favour and also end with tragedy. The Denali sister you saw with Bella in the meadow that day was now being brought to her knees, by your mate.

Her screams filled the air. You saw Bella cover Renesmee's eyes, and the remaining Denali sisters crumble and try to make their way over to avenge their fallen loved one. Garrett tackled Kate while others held Tanya back. The amazons took their sight until they calmed down.

Once they gained their sight back, the two blonde's eyes found your face and glared with such a fiery hatred that it made you shrink back a bit. You thought you heard a growl from someone but you couldn't have been sure.

"Your mate is a monster," Tanya spat, eyes going black with rage.

You opened your mouth to speak but no words came out. You glanced from them to where Felix was, now standing over the burning body of Irina, glaring at the sisters. Narrowing your eyes, you attempted to steel yourself. "Irina… brought this on herself. I am truly sorry, I really am but her fate is no one's fault but her own."

An angry snarl ripped through both sisters. "For your sake, I hope you still have that same cool attitude when it's your head he rips off next," she replied coolly, the fire in her eyes not burning out for a second.

"Tanya…" Rosalie warned, coming to stand by you.

The Denali sister's outburst is what made Aro switch his focus to you. "Ah, so you must be Y/N. I would be honored to meet you."

He extended his hand, beckoning you over.

Oh fuck what do I do? You panicked. I have no choice. There is no choice.

You were right. You knew it, Felix knew it and so did Aro by the small smile growing on his face.

You approached the opposing coven, trying not to stumble along the way. Felix's eyes were trained on you as you stood before the masters of the Volturi. Caius eyes you with a look of disgust, whereas Marcus could seem to care less.

Placing your hand in Aro's, you flinched as he greedily took it and read your thoughts.

"It's quite remarkable, your power," he mused, his eyes distant like he was watching something from far away. "The ability to manipulate and summon lightning, with equally impressive strength! Even you don't know where it comes from, it seems… A mystery. Not many individuals carry more than one gift."

You looked nervously at Felix, who looked like he was holding himself back from standing at your side. It's okay, he mouthed to you.

Seeing the interaction through your memories, Aro let out a strange excited sound. "And you have wormed your way into the heart of one of our own. Fascinating! Felix - join us."

In less than a second, he was by your side. After months of not being able to see each other, touch each other, it brought a small shred of comfort to you as he put his hand firmly on the small of your back, yet you craved a lot more than just that simple touch.

Turns out doing the whole long-distance thing can leave someone feeling very touch starved.

"Young love," Aro sighed. "Isn't it just a wonderful thing?" He then turned to Carlisle. "My old friend, I assume given that this human is bonded with your coven that you see her as one of your own, correct?"

For a brief moment, part of you assumed Carlisle would reject the assumption; a moment of insecurity.

"Of course," came his calm and sure reply.

"What exactly is the meaning of this entire conversation?" Caius asked, exasperated. "The matter is simple; she knows too much. You know where this leads."

A hard lump formed in your throat. Was this how things were going to end? Perhaps not even Felix could save you from the inevitable. You knew at some point you'd have to be changed given your allegiances, who you loved and what you knew of the vampire world.

It didn't mean that you were ready for it, though.

"Their bond is true, Caius."

Marcus was the last person you expected to come to your aid. The tired vampire now eyed you and your mate with interest, and what looked like longing. "Do you wish to bring down the same fate as Didyme and I on another of our coven?"

Aro blinked in shock, backing away from you and Felix who wrapped his arm around you tighter. "How dare you speak of-"

"I suggest that she be turned. I have seen innocent mates be torn apart enough for one lifetime." His gaze then focused entirely on you and Felix.

This vampire coming forth to defend you… why was he doing it? Was it purely because he didn't want to see another pair of mates ripped apart, or was there another motive? You couldn't tell. Scrutinizing his face, you couldn't see any malice or disturbed glee like in the other leader's faces; just curiosity.

Slowly moving toward you with Jane and Alec faithfully in tow, his eyes never left yours. "This is not something to take lightly, my dear. Are you willing to go through such a change for this man?"

You have to reply, what are you waiting for!? You screamed at yourself in your head. The lump in your throat got harder and you couldn't meet anyone's gaze. "I… I am! I just…imnotready."

The last words came out in a rush, but Marcus caught them. You assumed everyone with super hearing did."I'd be surprised if you were; many of us were not." With a relaxed smile, he spoke up to the onlookers of this unexpected interaction. "Then I propose this; in a year you be turned. Either Carlisle or Felix himself can do the change but it must happen. That is final."

He turned back to whence he came from, the twins trailing behind him like shadows, leaving you with your mind reeling.

Felix's hold on you never faltered; he could hear your heart going a hundred miles, your breath laboured and uneven from your emotions. If not for his sturdy arm around you, you'd have probably crumbled to your knees in the snow.

A year. One more year of humanity.


End file.
